Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film forming composition for preparing a film having excellent gas barrier performance, which can be utilized to produce display devices and semiconductor devices, and a method for preparing a film using the same.
Background Art
Silicic films are used for various applications in the manufacturing field of semiconductor devices due to their relatively high hardness and sealing property. Specifically, they are used for the applications such as a hard coat film of a substrate or circuit, a gas barrier film, a substrate strength enhancing film. As such silicic films, various ones have been investigated.
Among them, a method for preparing a coating film having, in particular, excellent gas barrier performance has been studied. In those methods, it is general to use polysilazane as a film forming material. For example, a method for preparing a gas barrier film comprising laminating a plurality of gas barrier film (Patent Document 1), a gas barrier film prepared by forming an ultraviolet cutting layer and a gas barrier film, respectively on both sides of a substrate (Patent Document 2), and a gas barrier film comprising a bleed out preventing layer, a layer having UV cutting property, and optionally a fluororesin layer (Patent Document 3) are respectively disclosed, in either of which polysilazane material is used in a part of gas barrier film. In addition, Patent Document 4 discloses a method for preparing a gas barrier film by irradiating a polysilazane film containing a catalyst with vacuum ultraviolet light (wavelength: 230 nm or shorter) and ultraviolet ray (wavelength: 230 to 300 nm) in the presence of water vapor, and Patent Document 5 discloses a method for preparing a gas barrier film by irradiating a coating film formed from polysilazane composition containing a transition metal with vacuum ultraviolet light (wavelength: 230 nm or shorter) in a nitrogen atmosphere.
However, according to the study by the present inventors, the film prepared from a film forming material composed of mainly polysilazane has often insufficient gas barrier performance, so that a film forming composition that can prepare a film having more improved gas barrier performance and a method for preparing a film have been desired.